Emanuela Pacotto
Emanuela Pacotto è una doppiatrice e attrice italiana, nota soprattutto per avere doppiato molti ed importanti personaggi di serie animate giapponesi oltre ad aver dato la voce in Drawn Together a Clara. È lei stessa una fan dei cartoni animati e si prodiga attivamente per la diffusione della cultura pop giapponese partecipando a numerose fiere ed eventi, esibendosi con le voci dei suoi personaggi celebri e cantando alcune sigle originali in lingua giapponese. Biografia Sin da piccola mosse i suoi primi passi nell’ambito dello spettacolo partecipando a concorsi canori, sceneggiati televisivi e foto pubblicitarie. La sua giovanissima carriera canora continuò nel coro dei Piccoli Cantoni di Milano diretti da Ninì Comolli incidendo varie sigle televisive. Alla tenera età di 10 anni, ha sfiorato le vette della scuola di danza della Scala di Milano alla quale però non riuscì ad entrare, ma a tutto c’è un perché: nel settembre dello stesso anno fu scelta tra più di 500 bambini per "La bambola abbandonata", regia di Giorgio Strehler con Gianfranco Mauri, Narcisa Bonati, Cip Barcellini e Ottavio Fanfani debuttando a teatro e segnando così la sua carriera da attrice. Dopo aver formato un gruppo con alcuni suoi ex-compagni del coro dei cantori di Milano, dal nome “Teen Agers” e l’aver riscosso un breve successo su varie copertine di giornale, Emanuela continuò a studiare danza classica continuando la sua carriera di ballerina-attrice teatrale. Ma nonostante frequentasse già la scuola privata di recitazione “Centro Teatro Attivo” di Milano diretto da Nicoletta Ramorino, a 17 anni, sostenne e superò l'esame d'ammissione all’Accademia d’arte dei Filodrammatici riuscendo così a diplomarsi attrice. Dopo svariati ruoli d'attrice, viene scelta per interpretare il ruolo di Marika in Love me Licia, la versione filmica in carne ed ossa del cartone animato giapponese Kiss me Licia. In questo telefilm figura e voce vengono separate, infatti gli attori venivano ridoppiati dai doppiatori italiani dello stesso anime. A un certo punto della serie la doppiatrice del personaggio di Marika è dovuta venir meno al suo ruolo, dunque nacque il problema di chi dovesse doppiare Emanuela, venne proposto che fosse lei stessa a ridoppiare il proprio personaggio e così rimase agganciata al mondo del doppiaggio. È stato l'inizio di una celebre carriera di doppiatrice per Emanuela Pacotto, che l'ha condotta all'affermarsi nei vari ruoli degli anime più visti in Italia. Tra i più noti si possono ricordare Bulma in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT e Dragon Ball - La saga, Lisa in Lisa e Seya un solo cuore per lo stesso segreto, Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Nami in One Piece - All'Arrembaggio, Jessie in Pokémon e Rina in Slayers - Un incantesimo dischiuso tra i petali del tempo per Rina. Quest'ultimo personaggio è stato più volte da lei definito il suo preferito. Scelta da Mattel dal 2006 diventa la voce italiana ufficiale di Barbie anche se per questioni di marketing, nel solo film di Toy Story 3 (dove Barbie diventa uno dei personaggi protagonisti) verrà sostituita con un "talent". Durante il Gran Galà del Doppiaggio 2007 vince l'oscar del doppiaggio nella categoria "Premio del Pubblico". Oltre al sito ufficiale (www.emanuelapacotto.it) è stato fondato dai fans un fan club (www.emanuelapacottofanclub.it) definito "Fun Club", per indicare la passione ed il divertimento che è per ognuno di loro costituire questo Club. Emanuela Pacotto ha partecipato a diverse manifestazioni come Romics, Lucca Comics, Cartoomics, Fumettopoli ed altri eventi dove ha interagito con il pubblico. Oltre ad esibirsi con le sue voci più celebri, si è più volte esibita cantando alcune sigle originali di anime in lingua giapponese con e senza musica di accompagnamento quali "Bon Voyage" di One Piece e "Plenty of Grit" di Slayers Revolution, apprezzate da fan e web magazine del settore. Lista Personaggi Doppiati Questa è la lista i seguenti personaggi delle seguenti serie TV che Emanuela ha doppiato, nel corso della sua carriera: *A kind of magic: Cindy *Allacciate le cinture viaggiando s'impara: Janet *Alpen Rose: Matilda *Alvin Rock'n'Roll: Alvin *Angel's Friends: Kabalè *Aria: Atora Monteverdi *Atomic Betty: Betty *Bad Dog - Un cane che più cane non c'è: Penelope *Bakugan: Rabeeder, Fabia Sheen *Bastard: Tiara Nort Yoko *Beethoven: Ryce *Benjamin: Elisa - Wally *Bentornato Topo Gigio: Anita *Blue Dragon: Cynthia *Bobbi's World: Kelly *Bratz: Kirsteen - Perfigemelle *Burst Angel: Meg *Chiudi gli occhi e sogna - Little Rosey: Tessy *Chrono Crusade: Rosette *City Hunter (1ª e 2ª serie): Yuka/Giulia - Laura - Giuliana Marini - Giulia/Yuki - Eleonora - Cristina - Betty *Code Lyoko: Sissi *Curiosando nei cortili del cuore: Anika *Daria: Quinn *David Gnomo: Anna *Detective Conan: Shyori - Nanatzuki *È quasi magia Johnny: Manuela **Eto Rangers: Tarty **Evviva Sandrino: Hilda (2ª voce) **Fancy Lala: Pea **Flash Gordon: Aura **Fragolina: Fata Morellina **Franklin (dalla 2ª serie): Chiocciola **Fullmetal Alchemist: Lan Fan **Fusurato Akira la Chorale - Giappone il mio paese il coro: Shizu Miyanaga **Gantz: Mika **Geronimo Stilton: Pandora Woz (2ª voce) **Ghost Sweeper Mikami: The Movie Meiko Rokudo **Gli antenati: Ciottolina **Godannar: Momoko "Momochie" Momozono **Golden Boy (1º episodio): Programmatrice **Grossology: Naomi - Fata delle Croste - Jasmine **Happy Lucky Bikkuriman: Jero **Hello Kitty: Kitty **Hello Kitty - Alla ricerca delle mele magiche: Mimmy - Akuro **Hello Kitty - Il bosco dei misteri: Mimmy - Akuro **Hyou Senky: Machi **Hyper Doll: Shoko Aida **I Cavalieri dello zodiaco (2ª voce): Lamia **I fantastici viaggi di Sinbad: Soraya **Iczelion: Nagisa **Il minatore dello spazio: Takoru **Il paradiso delle Dee **I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids - Incredibili Agenti Sotto Banco: Trixie **Invader Zim: Tak **Iron Man: armored adventures: Pepper Potts **James Bond Junior: Phoebe **Jem: Vivien Montgomery - Video (2ª voce) BaNee **Jewelpet: Rakumajo **Jim Jam and Sunny: PhJim Jam (2ª voce) **Joel: Nipote di J. L. **Kaleidostar: Mia **Keroro: Sumomo - Jessica - Alisa Southerncross **Kilari: Erina Ogura **Kubix: Abby **Roba da gatti: Nanà **L'arte con Matì e Dadà: Dadà **La rivoluzione di Utena: Utena Tenjō **Lamù: Only You: Elle **Lamù - Remember My Love: Bambola parlante **Le avventure di Jimmy Neutron: Cindy Vortex **Le magiche ballerine volanti: Caroline **L'invincibile Zambot 3: Keiko Kamikita **Magic Knight Rayearth - La saga di Sephiro: Anemone **Magica DoReMi: Lullaby **Magico Dan, super campione: Emily **Maps: la leggenda dell'uragano di luce: Giarna **MAR - Märchen Awakens Romance: Loco **Mars: Arumi **Mary e il giardino dei misteri: Mary **Matì e Dadà: Matì **Mermaid Melody: Rina **Mila e Shiro - Il sogno continua: Siu Lan **Mio Mini pony: Sweetheart **Mirmo: Anna **Mummies Alive! - Quattro mummie in metropolitana: Nefertina **Mushiking: Milto **My Little Pony - l'amicizia è magica: Twilight Sparkle **My Melody: Takako **My Melody Kirara: Natalie **Nanaka 6/17: Nanaka **Nel covo dei pirati con Peter Pan: Michele **Notizie da prima pagina: Smilzetta **Off Side: Nagis **Orange Road: Nanami **Ozie Boo: Nelly **Paiper Dolls **Papà Gambalunga: Julia Pendleton **Piccoli problemi di cuore: Meri **Please Teacher: Maho **Pocahontas: Pocahonta **Pop Pixie: Maxine **Pretear: Mayune **Project Arms: Katsumi **Proteggi la mia terra: Sakura **Ricky Sprocket: Kitten **Robin Hood: Winifred Anthington **Rossana: Marine **Sabrina: Cloé **Sailor Moon (Film della 2ª serie): Xenia **Sailor Moon e il cristallo del cuore: Mimma **Sailor Moon e il mistero dei sogni: Occhio di Pesce **Samurai deeper Kyo: Yuya Shiina **Sea Princess: Tata - Vivi **Secret]: Janne **Shaman King: Anna **Shamanic Princess: Tiara **Shizuku: Sciroppella **Shugo Chara!: Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi **Spicchi di cielo tra i baffi di fumo: Bianca **Spider Riders: Aqune **Streghe per Amore: Nina Sakura **Tartarughe Ninja: Renet **Team S.O.S.: Hawa **The Amazing spiez!: Tammy **Totally Spies: Alex **The legend of Swordman: Rong **Tokyo Mew Mew: Mina **Totally Spies: Alex **Trinity Blood: Wendy **Twin Princess - Principesse Gemelle: Altezza **Un incantesimo dischiuso tra i petali del tempo: Rina Inverse **Un regno magico per Sally: Pea **Una porta socchiusa ai confini del sole: Aska **Vamp Miyu: Lilith **Wedding Peach: Sun Rose **What a mess Slump e Arale: Akane **Witch: Cornelia **Witch under Robin: Dojima **X/1999: Satsuki Yataouii **Yu-Gi-Oh!: Maga Nera **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Misty Tredwell **Zambot 3: Keiko **Zatch Bell: Penny **Zigby: Elle **Zip Zap: Evelina Categoria:Doppiatori di Drawn Together Categoria:Doppiatori Italiani Categoria:Doppiatori di Clara Categoria:Doppiatrice